


Butterfly wings

by Ashery24



Series: EmiMickey fic :3 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Mickey had pushed away many boys who pretended his sister with a fierceness fit for a lion.This time something is diferent...
Relationships: Michele Crispino & Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola
Series: EmiMickey fic :3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035942
Kudos: 9





	Butterfly wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for two Latina girls so that's why I'll also publish the version of this fic in Spanish :3

Mickey had pushed away many boys who pretended his sister with a fierceness fit for a lion.

So when Emil Nekola asked her to go to dinner, it shouldn't have been different.

  
The fierceness of the lion had been there but for some reason the heart of  
Mickey had missed a beat and left a horrible hollow feeling. The strange feeling was soon forgotten by the separation from his sister.

Mickey, although it hurt, knew it was for the best so he acted for her for the last time and felt...

  
Sad, happy, confused, relieved.

  
Free.

  
Later Emil approached him with a smile on his face and clarified that he wasn't trying to flirt with his sister. When Mickey, angry but trying to hold back, asked him why he had invited her to that dinner then, Mickey answered, sincerely:

-To be close to you. I wanted to meet you, Mickey.

Mickey's heart skipped a beat again but this time it didn't feel hollow but instead beat to the beautiful rhythm of butterfly wings.


End file.
